It is better fun before I die LOL
by Mirai Uchiha
Summary: Daughter oc reborn if Madara Uchiha ***Her life and the great problems that will be given to her father Uchiha Madara
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO DISCLAIMER

'... ..MIRAI SAMA WAIT CAN NOT RUN just like that !

Bleeee NOT WANT, I'll keep running JAJAJAJA (... .who said that the shinobi world was cruel, well maybe for some, but for me lol ... ... ..no. ... ...)

... MIRAI SAMA your mother needs your presence now please if it is not there, simply punish us ... SAMA MIRAI

... .CHE But annoying ... .but well ... ok ok .ok not panic (putting his arms behind his neck and kicking an imaginary stone)

MIRAI SAMA please their manners manners ... ..

... ..IUUUU, Manners my ass, I'm the princess and can do whatever I want as long as anyone of the clan and otosama see me, okasan always says that a girl should do what a girl should do, jejej so …

So what what…. MIRA chan

So it's time to start my dance, I have to improve (aura of pink flowers) as a princess I must be the most delicate and strong at the same time, to take pride in the clan as my duty to the daughter of the chief of Clan Otosama (turning delicately and looking like a cute puppy)

... .bleeeeeeee ARE NOT OTOSAMAAA BAKA izuna

You will be hated snotty respect your elders, I am your uncle (venita to burst)

Well after physically abusing your niece (chinchón touching her head with dramatization) tell me you do here Baka oji

Baka oji?

Baka izuna?

…..forget this…


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO DISCLAIMER DESU LOL

KAGAMI MY LOVE ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLEASE hide !

Ojisan anone has seen Kagami kun?

Hahaha not my dear ojosama insurance must be playing very well hidden

Kagami Muoh kun where it will put ... strange .lo

OJOSAMA HIS FATHER CALLS HIS PRESENCE IN ROOM IMMEDIATELY ! said an alternate member of the clan

Che otosama ok if you are going to do

After walking out of the center, a little boy came out of hiding,

Hahaha uchiha little afraid of a little girl

... .not IS ANY GIRL IS MY DAUGHTER HEAD OF CLAN AND ADDITION (Blushing) is very different from other girls my clan ...

A Kagami likes that girl-told a child laughing Clan Inuzuka

... Of course not ! ... (Blushing)

When fail in finding my future husband (if my future husband I decided when I saw it for the first time when our mothers presented to us, if they think I'm literally more mentally that, but it all starts with I say our children's future Shishiu be Uchiha, and although I'm not a hundred percent right but several fanfiction authors claim that Obito is a descendant of Kagami may be able to change and if not for nothing ... I guess I can not do miracles, but I ... ..no I can help ... ..is Kagami ... is Kagami the famous Kagami Uchiha, and is so adorable kyaaaaaaaaaaa my heart does not support jejej although I wonder because it is hidden from me, let's ... .I'm DEFINING tHE ADORABLE bUT mE BELIEVE ONLY MY FATHER pregúntenselo ..aunque JEJE ... maybe not if you want to live ... Uchihas send (SYMBOL OF PEACE)

Before entering the complex, had to change to a more decent kimono, during these learned years that manners were all for the image of a uchiha but that is not me, and otosan know that the scary nobody can deny or even me, but thanks to okasan I have an excuse to be as I want to be, something that is very common for Uchihas ... .. be very spontaneous, or be someone who is not afraid to show his feelings, but thanks to being first daughter of the head of the clan and be half of another clan can be as I will, for that clan except the most important person for my father ... .no I'm not confused, if you already know for whom everything had happened .. oji if ... baka ... I mean I want her ... baka ... .no Izuna Izuna Uchiha was joking, my only living Uchiha clan uncle, I knew when it reaches two years of age, was my most anticipated birthday party, and all the clans decided attend, there was the, the guy Hashirama Senju, at its best, is as described, as radiant as the sun, you felt so safe at his side, and that smile, kamisama that smile that only a godsend gives you he was very happy ... well was at that party that I understood everything ... I'll do it too short not to bore, in short in the last confrontation that took my father and Hashirama oji was the time when the Baka oji Tobirama, which believe me it does not mention it because it literally does not make me want to do it, because his resentment at Uchihas is not to play, but that does not stop to give him his due, ha do not get ever with me ... say `for a season his hair was not always white and ends by a touch-style Sakura Haruno, hehe was a scandal, but only turned a week of punishment, more than enough in my okasan although born outside the clan even so it is now the matriarch ... Clan. Well I think that diverts me about it ... .eh whether that day supposedly Baka Izuna had to die, but when they rushed to the clan compound, they had all inputs to save everything seemed that he would die but in the end was not so therefore they see, that night okasan to see the pain decided otosan help, she as part of messengers of his clan, he had to go to uchiha clan and as we all have knowledge as they are, ended up being the guest of honor to a indefinite date, when I commented that, scared me but okasan I calm, saying that although barbarians would believe would not harm a woman without good reason, so I was there as a prisoner bonus, but ... when otosan brought my uncle to compound no one could help him, and they did not know the basics of medicine, but okasan if, so here comes the good, okasan told them they could save him ... .but with a condition ...

Flashback

Uchiha san ... I salvare.

Uh ... Madara sama can not trust her, she does not know what he would do to his brother

... ..no Left me more options ... this good woman if you do not you'll have to stay more with the clan you can go

I Uchiha san ... pero..con a condition salvare

NISAMA knew that woman .COF COF ... just want ensnare

... Those who are one step away from passing to another world please shut up

.TU..ZOR ... ..that COF COF

What is your condition?

I salvare ... ..and ... you marry me (with a slight blush)

... (Everyone in the room) ... .until Izuna ... ..

THAT! Everyone in the room until Izuna

-OK .suspiro ... ... (Trying to be the most serious possible)

NANI ONISAMA NOT H .- (passed out)

Patients should rest suggested the redhead

After that okasan with his knowledge of his term clan to save Izuna after save, otosan to know about the clan to which she belonged, she decided to sign the agreement with Hashirama oji, ended up marrying okasan and 1 year after I was born, the clan went to the new village, and I met the other clan my okasan, when she introduced me, everyone was still, shocked but my clan is very assertive and very happy, and reacted well when I knew, I cooed and mimaban as ever, it is without saying that the clan of my father, but hey, something tells me that the relationship between my parents is unilateral, still do not understand that you saw my okasan my father, or just thinking about the future, but I think she wants it, and I think my father, her or me, just wants to Baka oji, che is why I do not like to ruin the good relationship I would have with my father, a father and daughter, if sad, but it is my reality, even so I have to Kagami kunnnnnnnnnn (get excited again)

My clan is screwed in the end I'll die, so why not enjoy it best, hehe, a lot of stress kills you faster, so it's best not to worry.

Otosama, (reverence) okasama good day

(Nods) took a seat Look chan said my mother

When father and daughter stood face to face and doors closed

OTOSAMA ..OKASAMA .. (jump on them)

JEJE okasan only laughed, but the face was priceless otosan

OKASAMA I missed you, YOU WERE TOO MUCH OKASAMA TUT, I endured CARE Izuna Okasan SNIF SNIF

Hai hai, regret having absented themselves for so long, haha miss you look chan

Sorella, do not add to the pampering of her, just you went for 1 week said seriously my otosan

DO NOT ME PUT JEALOUS OTOSAN, how well I missed (lunging toward), but before arriving I held it up and fixing my kimono slowly put me on his lap, was small, the huge, making up more than enough space , had a frown on his face, looking straight my hair, although it is straight like my mother, but black like my father, was untidy, so with his calloused hand attempt to fix

HAHAH that is your daughter Madara uchiha-voice was unrecognizable to anyone

TIO Hashirama DESUUUUU

HAHA hello Mirai chan your godfather is here

WELL IF YOU LISTENED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

Hashirama Senju IS MY PADRINO.-was the request of my okasan that my otoson, the Hashirama uncle but could not say no, he has no sons and wife, so I conceited till you drop despite complaints my otosan, well I'll have to take advantage until birth Tsunade, although it will be an epic struggle when that happens, do not want to give anyone my favorite uncle

Hashirama not give him by his side said my otosan

Oh we Madara, who can resist how beautiful your daughter ... nobody in their right mind hahaha

I laughed in the lap of Hashirama guy with the, with okasan and Mito, except otosan, aunt still frowning ... as always ... when things got good, I felt two arms at my side and instantly I was in the arms of my otosan, I tell you even can not fit completely there was very little ...

Otosan? I could see that he was smiling at okasan this ... I look at Otosan and then came to me

Look chan, it's time for your nap, a girl must meet their hours of nap it is not so

... Muoohhhhhhh but okasan ...

You heard your mother Look ..

Hai hai ... well sayonara otosan Hashirama oji and aunt myth

HAHAH until tomorrow Mirai chan ...

If children must meet their sleep, have to do if you want to become a beautiful lady like your mother ... aunt said Mito ...

... That surprised me is true ... I have no spiky hair as otosan but as okasan ... .I have to live as much as you can to reach large ...

Then otosan I surrender to okasan and she directed me to my room and ended for me to sleep, cai fast sleep, but before hearing the laughter of Hashirama uncle, and voice irritated otosan, but the laughter of okasan and tia Mito, now that I think about it, because they had come, they did not give me much time to ask, maybe tomorrow this body of little girl does not give more.

I APOLOGIZE FOR WRITING, I AM NOT VERY GOOD IN ENGLISH;)


End file.
